VAMPS Book1: Haunting Past
by Sief
Summary: V.A.M.P.S is a military program that has hired vampires to protect mortals. This will be a series of short stories about the agents of V.A.M.P.S, their trials, lives, and heartaches. Better discription inside. Read and review; rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (read at own risk, fair warning)

Dear Reader,

V.A.M.P.S is a military program, the Vampiric Allied Military Protection Squad. It's job is to guard civilians against threats of vampires. Laugh now if you want but this is no joke. This organization is unique, to protect humans from vampires it has hired vampires.

The humans and vampires that work for V.A.M.P.S are all out casts. All are searching for something in this world. A safe place to call home, an understanding companion. Or simply something to remind them that their job is worth it. Because their job can make life a living hell, literally.

Vampires are all over the world, and generally not all inherently evil. Kind of like humans, except they drink blood, hate the sun, silver, and holy objects.

The agents mentioned in these stories are all real, as are the stories. Except for names, as some are still living and are at peace. But all have agreed to contribute to this account. Unoffically however, the government would not be happy to find out about this.

Signed,

The Agents of V.A.M.P.S


	2. Alex and Lucius

Story I: Alex and Lucius

I hate history. I had been running around all day, my nose in book trying to retain as much as I could. Even with that I could tell I was flunking this test. I suppose with my history I should have more respect for the subject, but I just don't. Of course to add the cherry on top to the sundae of my misery my phone went off.

I froze when I heard it, not because the teacher was heading in my direction. because I hadn't heard that particular ring tone in three years. It was Vivaldi's "Spring". The teacher was in front of me holding out his hand, trying to take the phone.

The ring tone still burning in my ears I pulled out the phone. But instead of putting it in his hand I opened it and put it to my ear. I heard the teacher fussing in the background, but I lost what he said when I heard the voice on the line.

"Hello ma cherie, it's so good to see you again." The voice was a man's and it had a slight french lint to it. I jumped out of my seat and pulled a 9 mm pistol out of a concealed pocket of my pants. I heard the teacher screaming at me to put the gun down, but I ignored him. I knew he was to big a coward to try and take it from me. I went to the door and stood with my back to its frame waiting for something to happen. Everyone in the room was talking to themselves the noise quickly escalating into panic. I yelled very loudly.

"SHUT UP!" The room instantly went quiet. No one argues with a woman toting a gun. Then the knob of the door began to slowly turn. The door opened and I sprang. I grabbed the intruder and pulling him into the room, slammed him against the wall.

I had my pistol pushed against the side of his head, but I felt something tickling my abdomen. Glancing down I saw a beautiful antique knife pressed against my belly. I looked at the swirling engravings on the blade, and reconsigned them. I looked up at the face of the man and I slowly pulled away the pistol.

"Lucius." I stated flatly.

"Bonjour, tu belle mademoiselle." He said smiling as he re-sheathed the knife. Quickly I smacked him across the face, and he yelled.

"What was that for!" I practically screamed back at him.

"What are you doing here? I specifically told you, and I quote 'I am through'." Lucius straightened his jacket and suddenly became business like.

"I know, luckily for you I'm not here to bagger you about that. I'm here because one is coming here to." I wanted to growl at the manipulative jerk.

"So you thought you'd lure it in this direction, and hope I'd help you?"

"I kind of hoped you would." He smiled charmingly.

"For old time sake." I gave him a false smile.

"I kind of notice that you've forgotten one thing." Lucius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment.

"What's that?" I gestured to the class of scared witless students plus teacher.

"Right," He said nodding in acceptance. The teacher chose that moment to get brave.

"Listen here son, I don't know who you are but you need to leave." Lucius smiled that charming smile of his.

"My good sir. I am completely honest when I say I have the highest regard for operaters of the educational system," The teachers eyebrows rose at the elequante speech. "but, I need you to sleep for a while." Lucius waved his hand in front of the teachers face and snapped his fingers. Instantly the teacher went rigid and dropped to the ground asleep. Then he repeated the gesture expect this time the entire room dropped. I stared at Lucius.

"What?" He asked. I gestured toward the room.

"I didn't know you could do that." He shrugged.

"Just a variation on one of my mind suggestion tricks." He looked at me doubtfully.

"You do remember that, don't you?"

"Of course." I retorted.

"Sorry." Lucius replied pointedly.

"It's just you mortals have such short memories." Then he smirked as he took in my expression, showing off his fangs. Yes, Lucius is a vampire. Probably the most annoying one that eternally walks this earth. Worse then that he's my former partner from V.A.M.P.S.

"Anyway," He continued. "since he's coming this way I figured, I have such lovely smelling bait." I scowled at him in disgust.

"You can't do that, V.A.M.P.S will have your rear end barbecued for putting civilians in danger. Lucius winced slightly at mention of barbecued rear ends, what with a vampires sensitivity to fire. But to his credit he regained his composure quickly.

"Well," he said a little smarmily, "I believe that you gave up your say in the matter when you quit." I put my hands on my hips sighing in defeat. "How long do we have?"

"Yes!" Lucius boasted his victory then he got quiet and closed his eyes.

"We have a half a minute." Vampires always know when another is near. Don't ask me how, I don't know.

"I don't have anything that will do any damage." I told him.

"That remindes me what were you hoping to do with that pea-shooter?" He gestured to the tiny 9 mm in my hand. The laughed at me when I just shrugged.

Lucius produced from his long leather coat a heavy pistol. It was a huge revolver 45 mag Colt, single action army model. I smiled at him as I took it, already with a full cylinder of course. I looked over the weapon with a feeling of nostalgia. I saw that the chamber and barrel had been re-blued, and the previously cracked grip replaced along with the firing pin. Looking at Lucius, he actually seemed a little embarrassed. "I thought, you know. Just in case you came back I'd keep it for you." I gave him a genuine smile. Then his head snapped to the door and whipped out two silver knifes.

"He's picked me up, and increased his speed." I hoisted the Colt and pulled back the hammer.

"Young?" I asked, minded on auto pilot.

"Very." He answered.

"Does he have a master?" Lucius smirked showing his fangs.

"No, and no coven." I grinned ruefully.

"Excellent." That was when the door was kicked in. The fledgling vampire was probably a fifty year old man in life, he was clearly a rouge. He was engorged with blood turning his complexion ruddy and shiny. As far as I could see he was unarmed, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. I hefted up my pistol putting the vampire in my sights.

"Look buster I'm in a bad mood so do yourself a favor and surrender. We can get you some help." The vampire didn't speak but snarled loudly crouching down. His expression said one word very loudly 'hungry'. Then he lunged, it was hard to track him he was moving so fast. Barely thinking I popped of two rounds and ducked back as Lucius lunged with his daggers.

But the rouge was slippery. He swung his left arm claws catching Lucius in the shoulder. Lucius cried out in pain as he was thrown back into the blackboard shattering it.

"Lucius!" I cried out picking up one of the daggers he'd dropped. Drawing back I let it fly, it landed with a dull thud in the rouges back. He went to his knees howling in agony. It wasn't a fatal wound but the blessed silver of the blade was probably excruciating. The rouge turned to me with murder in his eyes. I raised my gun again, but to late. He had me around the neck pinned to the ground. He snarled low in my face, his breath reeked of corpse. Then his head was pulled back I saw Lucius above us holding him.

"Easy mon frere." Then the rouge went limp on top of me his neck snapped.

"You okay Alex?" Lucius asked breathlessly. With difficulty I gasped out.

"Get him of me!" Soon I was free and on my feet again. Even though it was dead neck snapped Lucius drove a silver blade through the heart for good measure. The silver made a hissing noise as it sank into him. I studied the bloated corpse with disgust.

"Where was his master?" A vampire sire and fledgling share a special bond, it was strange such a young vampire would be alone. Lucius shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, we only heard about this one when he went into a frenzy a few towns over." I was about to say something when the door slammed open. Looking I smiled at the face in the door.

"Agent Carlson." He smiled at me and we hugged. Carlson had been my mentor, now he was in his late fifties and grey was beginning to over run his brown hair.

"Hey there little Red." He turned to servay the damaged room and looked at the two of us pointedly.

"I see you both managed to make a proper mess of this." I was busy clearing the chamber of my gun, and Lucius was retrieving his daggers. I answered Carlson with some attitude.

"Technically I'm not liable here, I'm not an agent anymore." Lucius scoffed as he wiped the blood of his precious weapon.

"Please cherie, once an agent always an agent. Besides you were involved of you own free will."He turned to Carlson with an infuriating look.

"If I'm right that requires her come with us to be debriefed." I looked at Carlson with a pleading look, but he just looked pained.

"Sorry kid that is procedure my hands are tied." Whipping my head around I stormed toward the smirking vampire.

"This is all your fault. You set this up!" Lucius looked wounded putting a hand on his heart.

"Cette Ridicule! I did my job as an agent and successfully killed a dangerous rouge." Carlson looked at him with his teacher look.

"A rouge we would have preferred alive. So we could question him. This is a strange situation." Lucius shrugged uncaringly.

"Oh, his sire was probably killed and he went on a blood binge that drove him crazy." I responded to him with a sneer.

"Well now we'll never know will we?" More people started to file in the room, affectionately called 'the clean-up crew'. Carlson looked at the passed out civilians and gestured to Lucius.

"Please wake them up, lets get this circus wrapped up." Soon all the civies were awake and being fed some B.S story to keep them calm. Quickly we all were shepherded out the door and in to some unmarked black trucks. The ride was silent, a very uncomfortable silence. Lucius sat next to me playing with his nails. I looked at him with a sneer.

"I hate you." I said simply. He nodded and said without feeling.

"Love you too." We didn't speak after that until we got to the base. The base was actually just a hotel that they'd been working out of. I looked at it very critically.

"Inns and Suites. Nice." Lucius nodded his head.

"Better then the tent we had to sleep in for three days. Remember that?" I picked up my bag and answered ruefully.

"I remember you snoring like a chain saw." He gave me a nasty look. Without another word I was escorted to a conference room, where Carlson was waiting. I sighed loudly trying to show boredom.

"Okay Carlson, I'm here lets get this over with." Carlson gave me a look that said 'I'm not amused'.

"I gotta say Alex I'm surprised you're so sharp after three years." I shrugged my shoulders not responding Carlson sighed.

"Kids I know it's tough, but you were one of our best. I'm getting to old for this game, and Lucius is crazier every day without you." When I didn't answer I could tell he got a little angry.

"Carlson, I appreciate it but Lucius could always get a new partner." He snapped back instantly.

"I throw candidates at him every month. He always swears he won't take another partner. And frankly I don't blame him. Considering how close you two were." I raised an eyebrow and gave a 'look'. Carlson fumbled a bit.

"Well come on, everybody said you two were." He trailed of when he saw my face and cleared his throat.

"Look point is, we want you back." I groaned really loud.

"We talked about this, I just can't." The senior agent pulled up a folder.

"That rouge wasn't the only one." My ears perked up.

"What?" I grabbed the folder from him and read through it. I looked at him incredulously.

"Six rouge vampires in the same month. Hows that possible?" Carlson's answer was short and sweet.

"It isn't." The information was intriguing. 'Wait one moment girl',

"What are you asking me Carlson?"

"I won't ask you to come back. Just help us figure this out, and then you can leave." I sat there for a long while considering. I didn't want to do this. On the other hand, its not like I can go back to school right away, and it's just one mission.

"Fine, but I want two thousand dollars forwarded to my account up front, and you'll pay me an outstanding advisers fee."

"Done." Carlson replied immediately. He made a quick phone call, and handed me a key card. I took it and grabbed my bag. As I left he called out to me.

"Thanks Red." I couldn't help but smile to myself. Carlson had always been friendly with me, he was like an uncle. Soon I reached my new room and felt grateful. It was spacious with a large window. I looked out the window and stared up at the high moon. While I stood there I heard a knocking at the door. Probably Carlson making sure I was settled in. When I opened the door I was greeted by Lucius standing above me.

"Lucius LeBlanche actually knocking? The world must be ending." He didn't smile, but gave me a pained expression. Not speaking he stepped foreward closing the door behind him.

"I heard your coming back." He said simply. I crossed my arms indigently. It looked like he was searching for what to say next.

"You look good Alex." My cheeks went a little pink at that. The rumors Carlson had mentioned earlier weren't entirely untrue. So you can see why this is such an awkward situation. I looked him in the eye.

"You haven't changed at all Lucius." I said without the slightest hint of irony.

"So when you come back, are you going to stay that way?"

"No" I replied without preamble. "This is a temporary situation until we figure out the spike in rouges." Lucius groaned loudly.

"And then what Alex? You go back to this little nothing existence? You can't tell me your happy. Talking night classes at a community college, and working as a waitress?" I held out my hand to stop him, disbelief on my face.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me?" Lucius froze like the small child caught in the cookie jar. Then he pulled a stubborn looking face.

"I keep tabs on a lot of different people." Scoffing loudly I went to walk past him, but the jerk turned me by grabbing my wrist. He forced me to look at him, his gray eyes looked like someone had lit a fire in them.

"Don't feed me any nonsense Alex. I want to hear you say why you left. We both know it wasn't because of me, and it wasn't you." My eyes found the ground very fascinating. Lucius breathed loudly when I didn't answer and released me.

"Forget it. You tell me when your ready to stop running." He turned his back on me and walked out. Sighing in relief I lowered myself onto the plush bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I thought back to happier times, or tried to. Instead I flashed back to one of my first assignments, the night that I first met Lucius LeBlance.

**This is an idea that's been bugging me for awhile. It's going to turn into a series of short stories. Tell me what you think, if nobody thinks it's any good I'll scrap it. **


	3. Flashback

I sat in the truck touching up my hair for the umpteenth time. Nervousness wasn't my usual state, but I still felt jittery. Though not nearly as jittery as Carlson.

"I don't like it kid, not at all. Sending you in alone isn't smart." Straightening the shorts I was wearing I glanced at him impishly.

"Well then you can put on these heel and play bait for a vampire." Carlson nodded and stroked his chin comically.

"Well I am irritably handsome. One look at me would send that vampire running." I laughed at him very loud.

"Oh yeah, running in the opposite direction. What with your garlic breath." Carlson gave a pained look that only made me laugh more. My laugh finally brought a dry chuckle to Carlson's throat.

"Just check your radio link." Nodding I put a hand to my ear and tapped the piece a few times. Carlson hissed in pain cupping his ear.

"You ok?" I asked

"It's working." He said through gritted teeth. Carefully I stepped out of the truck and checked myself again.

Tonight I was dressed to lure the reported vampire. This vampire it seemed wasn't a killer. He frequented this club, picked up women and sucked until they passed out and then left. My job tonight was to let him pick me up and try to recruit him. To do this I was dressed in stockings, black shorts, red tank top, and knee high boots. Quickly I concealed a silver blade in my boots, then preceded into the club.

The club was crowded and dark and loud. Exactly the environment that a hunter would prefer. I looked around a while before I settled in a seat by the bar. Sitting for a bit I eventually felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking up I saw a pair of gray eyes from across the way. The vampire was certainly handsome enough, tall, broad shouldered, and blond wavy hair. I felt him keeping his eyes on me as he sipped on his drink.

Honestly I wasn't use to being discrete, usually Carlson and I ran in guns blazing. Luckily Carlson came on my piece.

"Straighten up, brush your hair behind your ear, and for goodness sake smile." I straightened in my chair and whispered into the piece (grateful that it was so loud so the vampire couldn't overhear).

"What's all this suppose to do." I asked carelessly. Carlson answered immediately.

"It's the same move a girl pulled on me like ten years ago. Best relationship of my life." I laughed out loud. Carlson's voice came back on.

"Yes just like that. Keep that smile." Instantly I froze my face. Carefully I glanced back over to the vampire, but he was gone. Sighing loudy I thought about the paperwork I'd need to fill out for letting a target slip away. A hand suddenly moved into my eye line holding a champagne flute.

"For you mademoiselle." A low french accented voice spoke. Gently I took the glass and glanced at the vampire who was smirking up a storm.

"Thank you very much, nice to see some chivalry. I don't normally come to places like this." The vampire nodded with that smirk of his.

"I can see that cherie. I'm a bit of a regular here, but it is welcome to see such a fresh face."

"Oh I bet it is." I answered with attitude. The vampire raised an eyebrow and I knew I had him. He was intrigued.

"So tell me cherie. What's your name?" I sipped my drinking taking my time in answering him. Couldn't let him think I was eager.

"Alex, you can call me Alex." He smiled then and he had an amazing smile.

"Short for Alexandra I'd assume. A beautiful name." I nodded noncommittally.

"And yours?" He wasted no time in answering.

"Lucius LeBlanche." The now identified Lucius took my hand and kissed it. When his head lifted he was still smiling but his eyes were now cold.

"Now Alex, why don't you tell me why your really here?" My mouth fell open in shock, and he continued in a no-nonsense tone.

"Don't lie to me Cherie. Do you think me stupid, someone sent you here." Carlson's voice came on in a panicked tone.

"That's it I'm pulling the plug. Sending in the cavalry."

"No." I shouted back. This guy didn't sound angry, but genuinenly curious. I sucked in a breath before I opened my mouth, and I told the vampire.

"I'm an agent with the Vampiric Allied Military Protection Squad. I was assigned to get your attention and if possible recruit you." The vampire nodded looking me up and down.

"You certainly got my attention, but why would I want to join you? Obviously I have a pretty sweet life here." He gestured to the noisy club. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please you have no cove, no responsibilities, and no master. This club, these people tis is just passing time." Lucius eyes narrowed, I didn't know if he was mad or apprehensive. I decided to drive my point home.

"You can stay her and live it up like some blood crazed new born. Or you can come with me and be part of something important." He didn't respond to me, he just stared. Sighing I reached into my pocket and pulled out a card, that I handed to him.

"Well think about it. Call me if you make a decision." Lucius wordlessly accepted it still looking shocked. Not turning back I hoofed it to the car. Felling out of it I climbed in next to Carlson. Who looked at me with sympathy.

"If it means anything, you had me convinced." I didn't answer him I just commanded.

"Just drive." Nodding to me Carlson popped gears and hit the gas. I felt the tires spin, but we didn't go anywhere.

"What the heck?" Carlson cursed. I looked into the rear view mirror.

"I don't believe it." I exclaimed when I saw the reflection. I got out walked to the rear of the truck, hands on my hips. When I got there you could see him there plain as day. Lucius, holding the truck by it's rear bumper preventing us from leaving.

"Can I help you Mister LeBlanche?" Gently the vampire released the truck and faced me.

"Certainly can Cherie. For some reason you have peeked my intrest. I'd like to hear more of your offer." Carlson and I sat down with Lucius after that and told him about V.A.M.P.S. He didn't respond more then asking the occasional question. One imparticular seemed to be a real sticking point.

"What about blood?" Carlson stiffened at the way Lucius eyed my neck greedily. He spoke up immediately.

"'Fraid not slick. Bottled donators blood only, carefully rationed." Lucius held out his hands with an amused look on his face.

"Easy mon homme. Just teasing a bit." Carlson grumbled and I tried not to giggle, but I asked him flat out.

"So you in, or out?" Lucius paused a moment glancing between Carlson and myself before answering.

"I'm in." On the car ride back I tried to make myself more comfortable. I did this by removing the two silver daggers hidden in my boots. Also the long stick holding my hair back which also doubled as a silver lined stake. Finally the heavy pendant around my neck which was actually a vial of holy water. I caught Lucius eye, and he was looking impressed.

"Lucky for me I don't believe in attacking women." He said honestly. I smirked at him and asked.

"What do you call what you did to all those women in that club?" Lucius smiled in a devilish way.

"Believe me Cherie nothing I did was done without consent." Not responding I rolled my eyes. When we got back to base Carlson and I parted from the vampire. He went for processing and outfitting, and when he was truly out of earshot I turned to Carlson.

"So what do you think?" He looked at me with a protective look.

"Not sure, to soon to tell. He seems a little over confident." I nodded but had to add my two sense.

"So was I when I first came." Carlson's face hardened a bit before answering.

"Yeah but you were cocky in a 'I'm young and I know everything' kink of way. This guy's cocky in a 'I've lived God knows how many years and I know exactly what I'm capable of' kind of way." I thought about that a moment.

"I guess you've got a point. We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Carlson stopped walking and looked me in the eye.

"Just watch your back, H.Q is gonna assign him as you partner. So he's your problem now." I felt myself reel at that bit of info.

"What? Why?" Carlson shrugged and responded drily.

"What can I say? He followed you home. You need to make sure he's house broken." With that he walked away leaving me confused, and more than a little worried.

**Please someone review. I need to know how this is going**


	4. Mapping It Out

_present day_

Sleeping most of the day is actually very theraputic. By the time I woke up it was probably an hour before sunset. Which meant it was time to go to work. Walking down the hallway I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. There was a light brezze down my spine, and a southern drawal low in my ear.

"You shouldn't leave your neck exposed so easily darlin'." Smiling I turned and faced Lightning Jackson Smith. They called him Lightning because he was one of the fastest vampires in living memory. He'd been with VAMPS since its creation in the 1940's. Jackson had been turned in the Civil War and later kicked out of his coven for reasons he wouldn't tell.

"Good you see you again Jackson." The vampire smiled back and gave my hand a squeeze. If Lucius is the most obnoxious creature, Jackson is the most gentlemanly he never lost that southern charm.

"Well look at you darlin'. Not that scrawny kid anymore huh. You back to temper that crazy partner of yours?" I scoffed loudly at the notion.

"No Jackson I'm here because I need something to do until the fiasco at my school cools off." Jackson nodded, but looked a little apprehensive. I decided to change the subject, so I asked him.

"Hows Adam?" Adam had been Jackson's partner and I hadn't seen him around yet. Jackson smirked in a weird way before answering.

"He left last year so he could marry some girl, idiot!" He finished with a grunt. Jackson as a general rule didn't trust women. Apparently though he made an exception for me because he considered me a child. I smiled at him sympathetically.

"Well then I hope at least he's happy." Jackson relectantly agreed with me on that one. Side by side we walked to the place they were storing all the files. Jackson left after a few minutes, but I must have been there for over an hour. I heard someone walk in and glancing up I saw Lucius sauntering in.

"Reading every last scrap of paper we got cherie?" His tone was half serious, half sarcastic.

"Well I've got to because I know you didn't." Instead of taking the insult Lucius smirked as he sat next to me propping his boots on the table.

"You still know me so well. So find anything interesting?"

"Just this." I responded handing him a couple of photos. They were photos of the bite marks on each of the rouges. The puncture wounds that marked a vampire were all in the same place inside the right wrist.

"What do you think of that? They certainly all had the same Sire." Lucius nodded his head studying the pictures intently. He muttered under his breath, and I asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, highly impersonal." I nodded my head understanding what he meant. Vampire nature likes to get up close and personal with their victims. Especially if they were turning someone, thats why you typically see bites on the neck. Even Lucius, if you looked close enough you could see the twin marks under his collar. Leaning back in my chair I thought about it before speaking again.

"So whatever reason this Sire is doing this for, he's being clinical about it." Lucius nodded his head.

"This guy's a thinker, he has motive but he's not letting emotion or impulse control his actions." I agreed with him, but then thought about something troubling.

"Then we need to figure out what that motive is. I mean what plan could possibly involve rouges, they're useless to somebody with a plan."Rouges were vampires that had gone insane, either with the stress of the change or to much blood. Normally VAMPS didn't have to deal with rouges. They were usually killed of by their coven or their Sire. It prevented unnecessary killing and territory disputes. There was a slam at the door and looking up we both saw Carlson sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Its to early." He gripped. I stifled my laugh as he sat down next to me.

"So what are you guys talking about?" We told him about what we thought and he nodded. Then Carlson froze and I could see the light bulb go off in his eyes.

"I just thought of something. Hand me that map." Reaching into a crate Lucius grabbed a map. Laying it out on the table Carlson started marking it in apparently random places. When he finished he surveyed his work then spoke.

"What do you see here?" He asked with a gesture to the map. Studying it a moment I could only see one thing.

"I see the geography of where the rouges were first reported." Lucius was looking at the map with wonder.

"No Alex, look again widen your gaze." Sighing I did what he said. Widening my gaze I took in the whole map rather then just the points on it. Then I felt my eyes widen as I saw what they saw.

"There's a pattern!" Carlson nodded at me with a pleased look. The points on the map seemed scattered at first but surly enough they lead in a steady south westerly direction. I leaned forward and tapped the last point on the map.

"Using this we can extrapolate a radius of the next target point." Grabbing up a piece of string I measured the average distance between rouges. Then I did the same thing but away from the last point then drew a circumference around my new point.

"That should be the radius the next rouge appears in." Carlson picked up his cell phone as he stood up.

"I'll start having patrols set out, and call our contacts in the area tell them to keep a look out." Then he started to walk away. Talking quickly into his phone in his hurried busy tone, leaving Lucius and me alone. Lucius leaned forward toward me whispering.

"Alex what if the rouges aren't part of the plan at all? I think they're the pawns." I nodded my head catching his drift.

"Meaning their the victims in all this." Lucius stood all of a sudden looking at the map and pointed to one of the points.

"Say, isn't this around Lightning's old stomping ground." Looking at where he was pointing I felt myself nodding.

"Yeah, I'll find him Jackson and ask if he's kept any contacts over the years. Those will be a lot more useful than Carlson's bribed rats." Lucius busied himself picking up the papers we'd tossed around.

"Lets do this quick before some other poor man loses his soul." With that we parted ways each instinctively knowing what the other was going to do. I walked around for an hour before a clerk pointed me to the grounds where a temporary firing range was set up. It was crude and the targets were stationary and cheap but hey you can still shoot stuff.

Another reason Jackson is different, vampires traditionally avoid projectile weapons. Currently he was blasting down range at 45 yard with a standard glock, bulls-eye every time.

"Jackson!" I cried out above the popping of rounds. He turned and smiled clearing his weapon.

"What do you need Alex?" I had to take a breath before I spoke I knew he wasn't going to like this.

"I need you to dig up some contacts, this investigations taking us to your neck of the woods." Jackson froze like he'd turned to stone. Then rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly he told me as he holstered his weapon.

"I can't do that darlin', sorry." As my eyebrows raised I asked in an incredulous tone.

"Why?" Clearing his throat he answered.

"Lets say its a conflict with an old girlfriend." With that he was gone in a blink. He was so fast I couldn't tell what direction he went in. Throwing up my hands I nearly shouted to the air.

"Great! How do I catch Lightning?"

**Please Review.**


	5. Flashback 2

It had been two weeks since Lucius had joined up. Luckily I hadn't had to deal with him lately. Carlson had been given charge of telling Lucius how we operate. However that was soon to end as I ate my breakfast, when "thunk". Glancing up in shock I saw a beautiful shining knife stuck into the table.

"Hello Alexandra enjoying breakfast?" Not really accustom to being addressed by my full name it took me a minute to respond.

"I was. What's with the knife LeBlanche?" He pulled the knife clean out of the table with a fond look at the blade.

"An old heirloom I've acquired on my many travels. Steel blade melted in with blessed silver." Fearlessly he ran his fingertips up and down the length of the blade. It was a little entrancing to watch as he almost caressed the weapon.

"Well just don't cut yourself, it's bothersome enough having one newbie I don't want another because you impaled yourself with silver." Lucius tutted at me with a teasing look.

"Now now Alexandra you were once a newbie too." I huffed out loud at the smirking vampire. I opened my mouth to retort, but I was stopped by the appearance of Carlson. He looked up from the files he was reading and spoke without preamble.

"Good your both here I've got an assignment for you both." He slammed the file on the table and talked while I read over them.

"Territory negotiations." I groaned out loud. At the sound Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I'll bite (no pun). What's so important about a territory negotiation? Just a bunch of boring politics." Carlson nodded in a sarcastic manner.

"Boring politics that tends to take a violent turn. This particular negotiation is within range of a town. We need to be there to ensure things go smoothly. I scoffed loudly at the thought of a territory negotiation going smoothly. Lucius gave me that questioning look and I spoke with a matter a fact tone.

"Negotiations tend to end in one of three ways, death, collateral damage, and property damage." Lucius nodded in understanding leaning forward on his elbows.

"Makes sense, my kind don't like giving up what they think is theirs." I raised an eyebrow a little confused.

"Didn't you ever have to attend a meeting like this? Every vampire I've ever met has gone to at least one." The blond shrugged uncaring.

"My Sire was a bit of a lone wolf, I've never belonged to any coven." Carlson crossed his arms suddenly curious.

"Where's your Sire know?" I saw Lucius' eyes close off like someone had drawn a curtain over them.

"Don't know we haven't kept in touch." Feeling the awkwardness grow I cleared my throat.

"So when do we leave?" Snapping back to present business Carlson replied.

"One week, but that's only going to happen if you two can shape up in combat practice." This time both human and vampire groaned audibly making Carlson chuckle to himself.

"Complain all you want, but I decide when you two are ready for the field, and if what I see continues that won't be happening any time soon." With that he walked away with his coffee that had gone cold by this time. Lucius stared after him in a half amused fashion.

"Has that man always been so preachy, or does that come from years of babysitting the likes of us?" Getting serious I leaned forward till Lucius was looking me in the eye.

"Watch it LeBlanche that man is one of the best agents this place has ever seen." Lucius held up his hands in mock surrender, but didn't say anything. We both just sat there for a while daring the other one to break the silence. Finally I caved and sighed before speaking.

"What do we do? Carlson's right the way we are we're a major liability. And you hear me mister being a liability is not something I enjoy." Surprisingly he didn't offer some sarcastic remark. Instead he did the exact opposite of what I expected and agreed with me.

"I'm beginning to get a little stir crazy stuck here too. So the only thing for us to do is get in some more practice." Nodding my head I thought about our training schedule, but Lucius snapped his fingers in front of me startling me out of my thoughts.

"None of that planning stuff your so fond of cherie. Come with me we'll start right now." Not waiting for me to respond he stood up and headed for the door and I like an idiot followed. When I caught up to him I was cursing my shorter stature. The man took one step to my two forcing me to practically jog.

"You know there's nothing wrong with my 'planning stuff' as you put it. Without me planning out our exercises you'd be late for every single one." Lucius' face pulled into that smirk that I was learning to hate really fast.

"Cherie you need to learn to be a little more spontaneous." I crossed my arms indigent.

"Well excuse me if I don't waste energy on making whirlwind decisions. That can get you killed around here." The vampire glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders, speaking in a tone that was almost wistful.

"When you live as long as I do Cherie you learn to appreciate living in the moment." I wanted to ask how old Lucius was but I had a feeling that it was a touchy subject for him. Then it was like a switch was thrown and he looked at me with a wolfish twinkle in his gray eyes.

"If fact that's going to be what I'm going to teach you today Miss. Alexandra." Then he sped up going ahead of me into the exercise room. I was instantly confused, needless to say our previous attempts at working together in a fight scenario had gone worse then horribly. Our styles were so different we couldn't seem to find a way to make them mesh. Lucius preferred to get down and dirty at close range, fighting hand to hand with short weapons. As a human it was more incumbent upon me to fight at long range with throwing weapons and my pistol. So far in all the mock battles we've gone through against other teams all we've done is step on each others toes and get ourselves killed.

When I finally caught up Lucius was already in the exercise room on the sparring mat and setting up what looked like a music player of all things. Cocking an eyebrow I watched as Lucius calmly took of his jacket and his weapons belt.

"What the heck is the meaning of this LeBlanche?" Lucius shot me that smirk again and just crooked his finger in a cheeky 'come hither' gesture. Groaning in frustration I stepped forward until I was in front of him.

"Explain." I demanded in one word my arms still crossed. The vampire grinned like a kid on Christmas before speaking in a tone that was only half way serious.

"Well I think I know what our problem is Cherie."

"We stink on the combat field together?" I interrupted gaining satisfaction from his put out look before he trudged on.

"We are total unfamiliar with one another. One of the reasons vampire packs are so lethal is because they can anticipate each others movements before they happen. You and I need to learn how to read each other with out thinking about it." Slowly I processed this and then slowly nodded my head still a little confused.

"So what's with the set up?" I asked pointing to the music player. His smirk returned as he hit play and a slow Latin tune filled the air. Then he took another step toward me and held out a hand.

"May I have this dance mademoiselle?" An unladylike snort escaped me without warning and I put a hand over my mouth in surprised mirth. Then glancing up I realized that Lucius wasn't joking he was standing with his hand still out looking dead serious.

"You must be joking with me? We need to learn to fight so you want to dance?" Lucius shook his head with an amused grin.

"Cherie a dance lesson or two and I dare you to not be able to anticipate my movements. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. You and I are going to learn how to read each other like a book." Still not sure if he was pulling my leg I tentatively reached out and took his hand. Gently he pulled so I was just a breath away from him and I looked up at him. Looking directly into those stormy orbs of his a new concern took over.

"LeBlanche you have had your blood ration this morning right?" Lucius chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

"I promise you that these teeth will not come anywhere near your pretty neck." With that he took my other hand and guided it until it was resting on his shoulder. Then his arm came around my waist his hand putting a steady sure pressure on my middle back. Gluping I realized that I was completely out of my element and it was not a comfortable feeling.

"I've never really danced before LeBlanche." Lucius' smirked so hard I'm surprised it didn't crack his face.

"Then I'm honored to be your first." Not giving me the time to smack him he suddenly took a step forward with his right foot. Stumbling I quickly retreated with my left and he gave me an approving smile. For the next hour or so we were out on that mat dancing slowly, and I came to a startling revelation. Lucius had been right about this. After a while I had stopped looking down at my feet, I began to feel his movements. While he was leading the dance, I learned to read his movements I saw what step he was going to go into a half second before he moved. The dance grew more complex he began turning me around and changing up the steps and I quickly adjusted as if I'd been doing this my whole life. Although I got a shock when Lucius' grip on my waist tightened and dipped me backward until I felt my ponytail brush the floor. Instinctively I leaned my head back with my eyes closed waiting for him to pull me back up, but it never happened. The music was still playing (being on a loop) but it was like Lucius had suddenly become a statue. Looking back up I saw that the vampire was staring at me intently, but at the same time not. It was like he was looking through me, like he was caught in a moment of deja vu.

Feeling my legs beginning to cramp up from my position I cleared my throat quietly and then spoke.

"Lucius, Lucius you can let me up now." His expression not change he slowly and smoothly lifted until I was back on my feet but his grip was still tight.

"You okay?" I asked a little worried. Lucius snapped back to reality with a blink of his eyes and then smiled down at me. The smile looked a little bit forced as he released me.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you say you've never danced before Cherie." I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my neck trying to dispel the tension there. Then without warning I saw the muscles in Lucius' shoulder tense, I saw his fingers clench. Then in what seemed like slow motion I saw his fist swing out super fast and I brought up my forearm catching the blow. The entire moment lasted a maximum of three seconds but it's affect was not lost on me. Lucius had thrown a punch at me, but I had anticipated his move and even managed to execute a block. Still shocked I glanced up at Lucius who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"You see Cherie. We'll be out in that field in no time." And despite myself I found myself smiling back, because I was actually beginning to believe him.


End file.
